


Change

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cid handles change.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, 'Trapped', May 30, 2011.

Losing his world had not changed Cid. Becoming the guardian of three children of varying age and disposition hadn't really changed him either. Finding his way to a stable life in Traverse Town hadn't even been worth of a flinch.

No, it was something else entirely that made him feel oddly trapped within his new situation. Physical, though, not situational.

Not quite awake, shifting, Cid realized it was very much physical. Warm, snoring softly and very much on his left arm physical.

And yet he didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping Yuffie. Which was quite a change indeed.


End file.
